Dark Shadows
by Glasya
Summary: *Gundam wing/Angel sanctuary cross over*An AU after the war. Takes place in a city like that of the crow. Very dark fic about Duo and Heero. Joins a gang and gets into ALOT of trouble by his enemies when he starts seeing a certain someone.*graphic in s
1. Default Chapter

Dark Shadows  
  
"Why does it rain all the time?!" Duo whined at Heero as he looked out the window at the endless rain. "You wanted to move here and its like this place has never heard of sun!" "Duo stop whining, besides, this is a great place to live and i like it here." "Yea yea yea, im gonna get out of here." "You really shouldnt go out that much in the rain Duo. You could catch an pneumonia and get really sick." "Nice to know you cared mom" Duo snickered sarcasticly. He headed out the door of the small apartment the two boys shared and down the staircase to the lobby. He brushed past the quiet people standing around talking amoung themselves and out into the wet streets. He did like it here. It was his type of city, no sun, endless rain. Everything was gothical and dark, his type of place.  
  
Duo walked down the street dodging people and smiling as people moved out of his way. He crossed the street, dodging reckless cars and hopping over puddles of muddy water, trying to keep as much of it off of him as possible. He headed to a little outside coffee shop and sat down at one of the metal barred tables. "Hey Duo" a voice rang out in his ears. Duo turned around to see afew of his friends walking in his direction. "Hey there Setsuna." Setsuna walked up to him, followed by two boys and sat down. Duo watched as the blonde boy next to him lit up a cigarette. "So whats been up with you Duo?" he asked with a cigarette between his pink lips. "Ah nuthin except hanging out here and there." "We havent seen you at The Pit Duo. Where have you been?" one of the boys spoke up. "Shut up Kato" Duo muttered. "Weve been doing alot of shit without you Duo!" "Uh huh, riiiiiight." Duo raised an eyebrow. "You dont do shit you idiot." "Yes we do! we do a whole lot of shit without you Duo!" "Kato! sit your ass down and shut your fucking mouth" Duo shouted and watched Kato sit back in his chair silently. Duo plucked the cigarette from Setsuna's mouth and took a drag on it.  
  
"So what are you guys doing tonight?" "Im bored," the red headed one muttered, "Lets go gang bang or something." His idea was rewarded by three faces straing at him in bewilderment. "Gang bang? Michael what in the hell is that?" Duo laughed. Setsuna took the cigarette from Duo's nimble fingers. "Ah im gonna get out of here" Duo rose from his seat. "Ill join you" Michael rushed to his feet and smashed the chair into the table. Duo pushed his in alittle easier than his friend did and walked around the table. "See you guys later." Duo walked up to Michael's side and headed off down the street.  
  
"So wheres Raphael?" Duo asked, breaking the annoying silence that had settled between the two. "Probably fucking the hooker around the corner, how the hell would i know? I dont watch him." They saw Raphael coming out of a building afew seconds later buckling his belt. A girl ran out of the building and up to him and smashed her face into his in what looked like a kiss and ran down the street. Raphael caught sight of his friends and headed over to them. "Ya know you catch aids that way" Duo joked. "Am i supposed to care? im gonna die here anyways." They continued walking down the street, having no place to really go.  
  
A girl was walking down the street, coming towards them. Duo figured that she was oriental by the way she looked. Her hair was the same style as his except it had a voilet tint to it. Another goth Duo thought to himself. But this one is pretty. She walked past them. "Hey baby" Duo turned around to see Raphael standing in front of her with his hand on her upper arm. "Get the fuck off her Raphael!" Duo lunged at him pushing him away from her. "I was only-" Raphael began but was cut off by Duo. He turned to the girl. "Hey, you ok? my friend is drunk." "I see" she replied. She headed off in the direction that they had come from. Duo's eyes never left her. "Get the fuck off her?" Michael looked puzzled. He put his hand on Duo's shoulder and watched as he jumped. "Hey! Raphael shouldnt think that he can fuck every girl he sees! She probably wouldnt have fucked him in the first place anyway!"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Raphael's speech was terribly slurred and he sounded rediculous. "Shut your damn mouth!" Michael turned to Raphael and punched him in the face. The boy collapsed into his arms. "Lets get this sack of shit home" Michael gripped. Duo grabbed Raphael's arm and put it around his shoulder. He kept turning around to look at the girl. whats so special about her? he thought. They carried the unconscious blonde back to their hangout spot inwhich he lived above.  
  
Duo and Michael carried Raphael up the stairs in the back corner of the club and up to a door. Michael kicked it open with one blow and they dragged the blonde inside. They threw him on the bed and stood around. Bugs scattered to hidden corners of the dark apartment. Duo lifted his boot to keep bugs from crawling up his leg. "Jesus Raphael, dont you ever fucking clean?" Michael asked, sounding annoyed. Raphael raised his head and replied, " What the fuck do i look like?" and dropped his head again. "Come on Michael. Lets get the hell out of this piece of shit apartment and get a drink."  
  
Duo headed for the door and was followed by Michael. He locked the door and slammed it shut. "Heh, that will wake him up" Michael smirked. They walked downstairs to the bar and sat down next to Kira. They sat on both sides of him. "Is that all you do is drink and smoke?" Duo asked, eyeing the cigarette inbetween his fingers and the several shot glasses on the bar before him. "Theres nothing else to do" Kira replied. A girl walked up to the bar and sat a seat down from Duo. He turned and blinked. Its her! Duo scooted over a seat. "Hey sorry about how my friend acted back there" Duo put on his ear to ear grin. "Its ok" she said softly. "Im Shadow." "Shadow huh? cool name. Im Duo Maxwell." "Duo Maxwell? Its different." Duo stared at her. She was so beautiful to him. She looked chinese. Her lips were black which made her teeth pearly white. A collar was around her neck. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful he thought. Shadow jumped out of her seat and placed her tiny white hands on her small hips. "Hey do you wanna go do something?" she asked enthusiasticly, grinning at Duo. He blinked afew times. "S-sure." He stood up to join her. "Let me introduce you to my friends first. this is Kira, and he is Michael" Duo pointed to both of his friends. "Hey" Kira said numbly. Michael grunted and looked in the other direction. "Ah dont mind them. Lets get out of here." Duo grabbed her hand and walked with her out of the club.  
  
"Whats your problem?" Kira asked Michael after the two had left the bar. "I dont like her, she looks suspicious" Michael said, watching them walk out of the club. "Michael you think everyone is suspicious." "Fuck you Kira" Michael shot and stormed out of the club. 


	2. chapter 2

Michael stormed down the street, pushing and kicking anyone and anything out of his way. He wondered into an abandoned warehouse. He kicked over things as he wondered through it. He walked over to a brick wall. His fist slammed into the brick, cracking it in little places and making pieces fall to the floor. He grabbed his hand, ignoring the throbbing pain that was shooting up from his knuckles. Michael turned around and leaned against the wall, slipping to the ground with his eyes closed. An uneasy feeling made him shoot up to his feet. The red head continued to walk around the warehouse. A beam of light caught his attention. He stumbled over to it. A mirror caught his reflection. Michael punched it, shattering it. More pain shot up his hand. He watched in amazement as it bled.  
  
"Ah my dear little brother" a familiar voice rang in his ears. "what do you want?" Michael said forcefully. "Just to chat. So, are you still with that pathetic little gang of yours?" "Yes. They are not pathetic." "You know the offer for you to join me is still avaliable." "Why in the hell would i join you?" "So be it." Lucifer walked to a corner and disappeared into the shadows. people started to come out of shadows, surrounding him. Hands grabbed his arms and legs, holding them still. "Argh! Lucifer!" Michael shouted.  
  
Belial appeared from the darkness. She walked up to him. Michael could feel her breath on his face. Belial put her hand on his face, and cupped his chin. He moved his head away from her. Belial traced her hand down his chest and stopped at his belt line. She cupped his cock. He tried to move away but the hands held stronger and tighter. He felt nails dig into his skin. "You just dont learn little brother" Lucifer walked back into the room. Belial moved away from Michael and Lucifer took her place. "Join us." "Go fuck yourself!" he shouted. "Very well then." Lucifer snapped his fingers and a syringe was placed in his gloved hand. It had a clear fluid in it. Someone pulled up Michael's sleeve and Lucifer injected the fluid into him. Michael started to get drowsy and closed his eyes, losing consciousness.  
  
Michael woke up, unable to move. there was a pressure gripping his upper body and there was no ground under his feet. He figured that he was chained up and hanging from the ceiling. He felt himself being lowered onto something soft. "Oh my little brother. You should have taken up my offer." Michael watched as Lucifer walked up to the bed and smashed his face into his. "Lucifer!!" Michael screamed as his brother tore at his pants "Lucifer no!" he screamed again. He tried to force his way free but the chains held him fast. Lucifer undid his pants and forced himself into Michael's helpless body, ramming him.  
  
Duo walked into the apartment to find Heero sitting in a chair reading something. Duo went in and sat on the couch and started to take off his boots. He put the hair color on the table. "Heero will you dye my hair?" He asked. "What?" "Will you dye my hair?" "Why do you want to do that?" Heero put his book down and stared at Duo. "Something new. Will you?" "Fine." Heero got up and walked to the bathrom, followed by Duo. Duo sat on the toilet and let Heero dye his hair. "Quatre called." "Really? what did he want?" Duo tried to look at Heero. "He wants a little reunion." "Humph. figures. we havent even been away for 3 months and he already misses us! besides, hes got trowa and wufei there to keep him company! Well im not going. I have better things to do!" "I am leaving tomorrow." "What?! theres no point to it Heero!" "You can stay. Ill leave you some instructions to follow while im gone."  
  
"Sheesh Heero, im not five years old ya know." "You act like it sometimes. Just remember to lock the door when you leave and no one in the apartment. The people here are dirty, and i dont want them stealing our stuff and that sort." "As you wish He-chan" Duo grinned. "Done." Heero washed his hands and left the bathroom. "Heero" he walked into the doorway. "Thanks...Heero" Duo smiled a genuine smile. Heero nodded his head and went to his room. Duo took a shower, following the directions on the box. He got out and walked to Heero's closed door and put his ear to it. He heard thing ruffling about. He figured Heero was packing and headed to his own room.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!! Heero why in the blue hell did you do that for?!!!! you ruined my sheets!!" "Its only water" Heero said, standing over Duo's bed with a pan, looking at his drenched friend. "You know there are better ways of waking people up!!" "You sleep like a rock Duo, you dont wake up. Anyways get dressed. My taxi should be here soon" Heero walked out of the room, leaving Duo in confusion. Afew minutes later, Duo walked out of his room, in a black shirt and black baggy pants. He observed the living room, baggage. "Dont you ever get tired of wearing black?" Heero asked. "Naw! black is my color. And i will never get tired of it." "Ok, remember to lock the door and no one in the house" Heero instructed. "I got you covered Heero, theres nothing to worry about." "Thats what im worried about." "What?" "Nothing. My taxi is here, will you help me carry my things down?" "Sure, its not like i have anything better to do." They grabbed the bags and headed downstairs to the taxi. Before Heero got in the cab, he glared Duo down. "I mean it. You better follow my directions." "I will, i will" Duo eased. The taxi took off and Duo rushed up to the apartment to finish getting ready. He turned on some loud music and continued. 


	3. chapter 3

Someone knocked on the door, making the ex pilot jump. He headed to the door and looked through the peep hole. Duo flung open the door to see a busted up Michael. The red head collapsed into Duo's arms. "Jesus Michael! what happened?" He exclaimed as he walked Michael into the living room where he laid him on the couch. "My brother" he replied curtly." "Why didnt you go to the club then?" "I didnt want to be around those idiots. They cant see me like this." "Oh, so you came here. Well hold on and ill get the first aid kit."  
  
Duo disappeared down the hall. Michael let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Duo returned with a white box and started to bandage up Michaels wounds. "So," Duo began, "What does your brother want with you?" "I have no idea. His gang jumped me." "I thought you didnt leave the bar." "I did because Kira is a bastard." "Oh. Um Michael, you have a fractured shoulder. It needs to be put in a sling." "No." "You cant use it or it wont heal straight." "Cant i just let it hang by my side? I dont use my left hand that much anyway. I dont want them to see me like this. And dont you tell them this happened you got it?" Michael said forcefully. "I wont. I guess its ok if you dont use it and let it hang. Why dont you just rest." "No." "Michael. you need to rest." "I dont need anything. Stop acting like a nurse. You wouldnt sit still if you were in my shoes." "Ah you got a point there" Duo looked up at the ceiling and scratched his nose. "So shut the fuck up." Duo helped Michael up to his feet and to the door. He left without uttering a word. "Hes hopeless" Duo said out loud and continued getting ready. He headed out of the apartment to go meet Shadow.  
  
Shadow ran up to him from the street corner. "You look gorgious!" she said and grabbed his braid. "Yea its a big change. It will take some time to get used to. I got my room mate to dye it for me." "You got a room mate?" Shadow looked at him worriedly. "Hes a guy." "Oh." Duo put his arm around her and walked down the street. "Its strange, how our pasts are so similiar." "Well. I dont know what to say." Duo stopped walking, engulfed in his thoughts. "Duo?" Shadow turned to face him, staring up into his cobalt blue eyes. "Your past was very painful, wasnt it?" He nodded his head in reply. "Its also strange, Ive only known you for a day, and i feel like ive known you for an eternity." She put her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. Shadow threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He returned the embrace, lifting her tiny body up. He kissed her. It is strange, he thought, Here I am, on a street corner kissing some girl ive only known for a day! Shadow broke the kiss. "Lets get out of here" she nodded her head. "Where do you want to go?" "Lets go to that club of yours. Im in the mood to dance!" He smiled at her and pulled her along.  
  
Michael wondered down the streets, still weak from his assult. Katou jumped out in front of him, making him jump back. "Hey wassup my man mika!" he said with a beer in his hand. He smacked Michael's left shoulder, making the shorter one wince in pain. "Hey, is somethin wrong?" Michael growled and punched Katou in the face with his good hand. "Damn drunk." "That wasnt nice" Katou mumbled before passing out. "I know." He walked down the street, having no particular place to go. He didnt want to go to the club because everyone else was there. Shit! its getting dark. I ave nowhere else to go except for the club. I guess ill have to go up to Raphael's apartment or something to avoid everyone else. Hes still probably where we left him.  
  
Michael grumbled as it started to rain again. He buttoned up hes coat and headed to the club. A security officer letting people in stopped him. "Hey kid let me see some Id" he asked. His gut stuck out tremendiously. "I live here" Michael growled. "Let me see your Id kid." A group of teens tried to push their way into the club, giving Michael the chance to run past him through the doors. He heard the security guard hollar and come after him. Michael rushed into the dancing crowd, blending in easily. He laughed to himself and headed over to the apartment staircase.  
  
"Are you tired yet? Duo asked Shadow, who was dancing. "Nope! why are you?" "Yea." "Lets go sit down then." "Im going to go ahead and leave, is that allright with you?" "Yea its really late right. I have to get home. Meet me same place tomorrow?" "Gotcha, same time." "Allrighty then, see you then." She cupped his chin, kissing him as she walked away. Duo watched her leave before he took off.  
  
Duo walked into his dark apartment, tired and alone. He hated when he was alone. He threw his coat on the couch and turned on some lamps. The past over whelmed him. Tears formed in his eyes. He stumbled into the kitchen, putting his hands on the counter to steady him. A wave of nausea passed over him. Duo's knees went weak, making him fall to the floor. Sister Helen came into his mind. Her kindness and warmth drifted around the small kitchen. Duo grabbed a knife and rolled up his sleeve. He put the knife to his arm, afew inches from the crook of his elbow and pressed down, drawing the knife two inches. He did it again, next to the other one.  
  
Blood spilled onto the white tile floor. Duo stared at it as if paralyed. He threw the knife, hearing it hit the cubbord. "Shit. I gotta clean this up." Duo reached up onto the counter and grabbed a cup towel, wrapping it around his arm. One of the cubbords was half open, Something caught his eye. He reached over and pulled out a bouqet of roses, red and white roses. He pulled out a white one and stared at it. "So pure. Unlike me." Tears fell from his eyes, dropping onto the rose, making it shimmer. Pathetic. So fucking pathetic." He wondered what Sister Helen would do if she saw him this way. He bent over and sobbed. 


	4. chapter 4

"Did your brother accept your offer to join us?" "No. He is too stubborn. Its a waste of time." "You do understand that it is bad for him to be over there, consisting of your enemies Lucifer." "I know that. But theres nothing i can do. If he wishes to say over there, so be it." "You wont kill him" "What makes you so sure Alexiel?" "I know you, you love him too much to kill him." "Heh. Your right." "I always am." Alexiel bent over and kissed Lucifer. "There you are Shadow" Lucifer watched the chinese girl walk up to them. "You are looking unusually happy today" he said between kisses. "What happened these past few days?" Alexiel played with Lucifer's hair, twisting it around her fingers. "I just met some friends that i havent seen in a while." "Well well well. Remember to keep your legs closed, you belong to me." "Whatever you say Luci-chan" She grinned. "Oh you know i hate that name." "I know, thats the point. You just better make sure Alexiel doesnt start calling you it." Alexiel laughed and pulled Shadow over to them. "Give us a hug and run along little one" She said. Shadow hugged them and took off.  
  
She walked around the building of Duo's enemies, all the while thinking about last night. A voice made her jump. "Where have you been?" Kurai jumped down from some stairs to greet her. "With some friends." "Oh. Lucifer has been asking about you. You know he doesnt like it when you run off, you being related to him and all." "Kurai, im not related to him. He just found me on the streets and has taken care of me ever since." "Well he treats you like family" Kurai shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged. "His family is on the other side. You and i both know that Kurai." "Yea well" she shrugged again. "Im gonna get out of here." "Why dont you stay and say hi to everyone? they have been wondering if you were dead or alive." "Fine." Kurai lead Shadow to the main room of the building. "Hey everyone Shadow is back" Kurai announced and walked over to Arachne.  
  
Shadow stumbled over to a couch and slumped next to Belial. "Hello kid. How have you been?" She smiled and raised a beer. "Very tired." "Oh yea? what have you been doing?" "Nothing." "You cant be tired off of doing nothing." "Hey im gonna get out of here." "Whats the rush? stay a while and hang out with us. We hardly ever see you now. You are either with Lucifer or Alexiel." "Nope, i go out on my own." "Just be careful. If Lucifer finds out that you get into trouble, all hell will break loose." "I know" Shadow laughed and grabbed the beer bottle from Belial and slammed a gulp down. "Damn we gotta get you some vodka or something" Belial joked. "Your drunk. No thanks."  
  
"Hey there Duo" Sara ran up to him in the street. "Havent seen you in a while." "I know." "Where are you headed?" "The pit." "Really? then ill join you." She walked along side him, chattering on. "Setsuna said that you talked to him. He hasnt seen you in a while. Come to think of it, none of us have. What have you been up to Duo?" "Ah ive just been staying home, walking around. I just havent been to the pit that much." "Oh. Well some people need their time away. I mean look at Michael. No one has seen him in a while." "I saw him afew days ago. Hes fine." "Yea. Hey theres Katou!" They ran over to Katou, who was asleep in the streets. "Hes got a black eye. I wonder how long he has been here." "With Katou, who knows" Sara shrugged her shoulders.  
  
They got him up and carried him the rest of the way to the pit. "Kira can you take him?" Duo asked, dropping Katou onto a couch in the living room. They were upstairs in one of the cleaner apartments above the club. "Yea yea, just leave him there." Kira walked over to the couch and started to shake Katou hard. "Katou what happened to you?!! wake the fuck up!!" he shouted in Katou's ear. "Michael" he spat and Kira dropped him. "Heh figures. He must have run into him while he was pissed off or something. Oh well, put some ice on it and he will be fine" Kira laughed and headed into the kitchen and returned with an ice pack. He placed it on Katou's eye. "He is probably too stoned to feel the cold so he will be better in no time." "Wheres Setsuna?" Sara spoke up. "In the shower." "Oh. Ok, so i guess ill stay here then." "Im gonna go find Michael." "He should be in Raphael's apartment" Kira suggested. "Ok then, see you later."  
  
Duo left the room and headed across the hall opening the door. "Damn Raphael. Do you think you sleep enough?" "Hes unconscious" Michael muttered from a corner. He was crouched on a chair. "There you are. Are you responsible for Katou's misfortune?" "Yep. You found him in the street?" "Sure did. Atleast we found him before the cops did. How your shoulder?" "Fine." "Ok. Where is that idiot Yogi? hes not at the bar. He should be since he owns this place." "What are you thinking?" "I hate all these individual apartments. I think we whould knock out afew walls. Give you something to destroy, and we would have alot more space." "Sounds good to me" Raphael sat up, rubbing his head. "I hate this tiny, dirty apartment" He mumbled. "I wonder why" Duo said sarcasticly. "Okay lets get started. Jibril's room is next to this one. Im going to grab a sledge hammer." "Theres one in the closet" Raphael muttered. "Why do you have a sledge hammer in your closet Raphael?" Duo asked.  
  
"Dont ask." Michael grabbed the hammer and went up to the wall, smashing a big hole into it. He continued until he could step through it. Jibril had just gotten out of the shower and was only wrapped in a towel when Michael plowed through. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She shouted. "This is the wrecking crew, making the apartment bigger and better fit to live in" Michael replied and continued, using his good arm to smash the wall. "You are so full of shit Michael!" She screamed and stormed off into the bathroom. "Hey guys im gonna go out again" Duo interrupted Michael's little destroyer saga. "Off to where?" He asked.  
  
"Oh i dont know. Somewhere I guess." Jibril walked out of the shower, dressed in a short black dress, "Whats the rush? we hardly ever see you anymore. You are never at the club. Where do you go?" She asked. Jibril strolled up to him and put her hands on her hips, staring him down. "I have an apartment that i stay at" he gulped. Michael laughed sarcastically, "Bull shit!" he shouted and continued breaking down the walls. "Why dont you pick up a hammer and help me do this instead of running off Duo Maxwell!!" He shouted while he hit the wall.  
  
"With what smart guy?! I seriously doubt Raphael has a spare hammer in his closet!" "There should be one in there if you look under all the bags of shit" the blonde muttered and lit up a cigarette. "Jesus! why do you have hammers in your closet Ralphie?" Jibril laughed. "Dont call me that. I hate it when you call me that." "Thats the point Ralphie. Theres other things i could call you that are worse than Ralphie. Would you like me to give them a shot?" "No i do not want to hear any of your stupid nicknames. Its usually Sara who calls me all that shit." "Yea. She made it up."  
  
"I should have known. Do not call me any of your kid names Jibril." "Sara is a stupid air head who is in love with her brother! she is going to go to hell for that and so is her idiot brother!" Michael shouted. "And so are you for cussing!" Sara walked into the room, hearing Michael's remark. He turned around and looked at her. "Uh this is where you growl and turn around" Jibril joked. "OH fuck all of you!" he screamed and continued hammering. "Watchout guys. He is gonna be the next serial killer on the street" Kira walked in. "I heard all the noise and was wondering what fuck you were doing." "We are remodeling Ralphie's room" Jibril said. "Dont call me that!" Raphael screamed from his bed. Duo laughed to himself and pulled off his jacket.  
  
He grabbed a hammer from the closet and helped Michael destroy the walls. "Raphael you know Yogi isnt going to be too happy about this" Kira walked over to Raphael and grabbed a cigarette from the pack. "Just let Katou talk to him since they are buddies. Katou might be able to get you off the hook" Sara suggested." "Sara just go look where Katou is. He isnt going to be doing anything except sleeping for a long time" Kira said, sounding annoyed "Why dont you go join setsuna in the shower or something." "Um, ok" Sara left the room and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Why do we even put up with her?" Raphael asked. "Because of Setsuna. I swear that bastard needs to get a new girl. But he wont because he loves her too much. I pity that fool" Kira sighed again and grabbed a hammer. "I guess ill help destroy since there isnt anything else to do."  
  
"Belial i do not want any whiskey!" Kurai screamed, trying to push Belial off of her. "Belial get off Kurai, shes just a kid" Shadow walked up and pulled the drunken Belial off of Kurai. "Shadow i am officially bored out of my fudruckin meind" Belial said. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Oh god your drunk. You cant even talk straight! Get up and go to bed." Shadow pulled Belial to her feet and pushed her off toward the bedrooms. 


	5. chapter 5

"Duo are you allright?" Shadow asked, putting her hands on his cheeks. "Long night" he answered bluntly. "I know just what you need my love. Come with me. Im gonna heal you and take away your pain." "I dont know if you can." "Let me try then K?" she pulled him along the streets, dodging cars and trying not to slip in the rain. "It rains too much here" Duo muttered. "Nah! i love the rain. It symbolizes purity, like its gonna wash away all the bad stuff" The chinese girl let go of Duo and spun around on her tip toes. "Its good for your soul" she pointed. Duo smirked at her. "Whatever you say." Shadow pulled him into a building, "This is where i live. Well upstairs actually." "I kinda figured that." She stopped at a door and unlocked it, pulling Duo inside. Everything was dark. Shadow pulled him along out of the hallway and into a room of red and black. "Tada. Do you like it?" she grinned at him and took his coat off. "Wow. Its...amazing. Where did you get all this stuff?" "A friend of mine." "He must really love you." "He buys me all kinds of things. Make yourself confortable." Duo walked into the main room.  
  
There was a kingsize bed with a canopy in the center of the room, surrounded by lit candles on little tables. The sheets looked like silk and were a bergundy and black. Everything had a red hue to it, making it look like a sedistic sorceress's bedroom. He walked over and sat on the bed, sinking into it. "Do you like it?" Shadow appeared in the doorway, dressed in a silk black pair of pajamas. "Yes i do." She slid over to the front of him, grabbing his boot and sliding it off. "This is my chaimber of magic, where i perform my best work." "And what do you do?" "That is up to you. Ive been having to work extra to keep this place. My friend is my employer. Well actually, he kind of takes care of me, you know?" "Yea, its the same with my room mate. Ive known him for afew years. He seems so cold when you see him. But when you look into his eyes, you can see he feels." "He must be a very good friend of yours, very close." "Yea. We worked together for a while, and thats how i met him."  
  
Shadow pushed Duo back on the bed and crawled onto it, creeping over his slender body. "You will feel better. Trust me. Let Shadow work her magic upon you." She kissed his nose, nipping at it. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she teased him with her mouth. Shadow pulled off Duo's shirt, revealing scars. He had worn an arm band to cover his latest cuts. Cold hands ran down the middle of Duo's chest, circling the scars. Her hand dropped lower into his pants. Duo broke out in goosebumps. "See, now i have you" She whispered and slid her tongue into his mouth, quieting his gasps. Shadow's hand massaged Duo, finding every sensative spot, making Duo gasp and shudder all the while. She made him go hard and as soon as he was about to explode, she removed her hand and slid off the bed. "Now you watch me my dear, for i shall show you a treat that you will not soon forget." Duo watched as his sorceress as she headed over to a stereo and turned on some music. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before, it had a seducing tone to it, but not romantic. She slid over to area infront of the bed, grabbing a long scarf. She slipped it over her shoulders and started to weave her body. She jumped around with utmost grace yet with a hint of something else. The scarf twirled around her tiny body, catching her features. Duo thought of Trowa and his acrobatics. He smiled and continued watching his lover. She pounced on the bed, rolling around. Her hair was strewn all around her, making her look wild and exotic. She crawled over to him, pushing him down. She rolled onto him, straddling his body.  
  
She purred clawed at Duo's chest, making a moan escape his lips. He watched her grab a candle from one of the tables and pour the wax onto his chest. Her hands rubbed it all over his chest as she kissed him madly. Duo replaced the candle where it was and rolled over ontop of her. She pulled his pants off him and slid him under the silk covers. The silk pajamas fell off her tiny body, exposing her pale white skin. They stopped and stared into eachother's eyes, touching eachother's faces. "Oh god you are so beautiful" Duo whispered "You take my breath away." She smiled at him and nodded her head. he slid himself into her, making her moan in turn. She gripped him to herself, wanting more of him. Duo thrust in and out, gently, savoring the moment and making it more pleasureable. Thoughts of the past came to him. He never once got what he wanted. Now he had it. Their bodies felt like one as they made love. Shadow sat up, wrapping her legs behind him and hugged him close.  
  
Duo pushed her sweat filled bangs out of her face and kissed her. "I want this to last my love" Shadow whispered in his ear. "Then lets make it last." Duo rolled over, replacing Shadow on top of him. "You are so beautiful Duo" She moved her body with his in rythm. Duo reached up and placed his hands on her waists, rubbing her soft skin. She layed down on him, breathing hard, and closed her eyes. Duo put his hands on her head, falling into a content sleep. Even in Duo's dreams, he didnt find peace. Memories of Solo came into mind, haunting him. He woke up in a cold sweat, suddenly remembering where he was. He layed down and tried to sleep once more. 


	6. chapter 6

"Well guys, its getting late. And i have been here working all fucking day!!!! im leaving goodbye for now!" Duo dropped the hammer and took off. He walked down the dark streets in the rain. He wanted to see Shadow again. The drenched boy did a 180 and headed in the direction of Shadow's apartment. It took him a while to remember where it was, but Duo found the apartment and headed up. He knocked on the door and waited. Shadow answered the door afew seconds later. "Duo! come in!" She grinned and pulled him in to her black and red apartment.  
  
"Whats been up? in less than 24 hours that we have been apart." Shadow set her grin in place and brought Duo a drink. "I missed you." "Oh really? You must be pretty bored then." "Hell yea, im by myself! and i dont want to hang out with idiots all day. I gotta keep my educational abilities up ya know." "And how is that?" "By conversing with intelligent people." "Hah!! you are so full of shit you know that!!" "Yea i know" He kissed his love and chugged the rest of his drink. "Lets get outta here and go somewhere." "Like where genius?" Shadow put her hands on her hips and glared at Duo in a silly way. "I dont know, the pit!" "Okay, whatever you say." Shadow grabbed her coat and they headed out the door. The two walked down the rain slicked streets talking about nothing inparticular.  
  
Alexial stood outside, smoking a cigarette and breathing in the moist air of the night. Cold breezes blew through her wet trenchcoat, making her hug it closer to herself. She watched people hurry down the streets, rushing to get home. A pair of people cought her eye. Two people with hair the same length walking hand in hand down the street. She looked closer, recognizing one of them. "Duo Maxwell" she whispered to herself. "Shadow? It cant be. It is" Alexial finished her cigarette quickly and headed back inside the place she came from. The woman speed walked to the top floor of the building. "Lucifer I have some news" She bust in to see Lucifer lying on the table snorting some cocaine. "And what might that be?" "Shadow is conversing with our enemies." "I find that hard to believe. She knows her place in this world." "Well obviously not good enough. I just saw her and Duo walking down the street holding hands. It looked like they were heading toward the pit, his hangout spot." "Now why would Shadow do that?" "I have no idea Lucifer, but i know what i saw."  
  
Lucifer got up and walked over to the window. He saw the couple walking around the corner to the pit. "Hmn. You were right, your always right." "What are we going to do about it?" Alexial asked, joining her lover's side. "I really dont know now. What do you think?" "Punish those who oppose us and defy us. In this case, punish Shadow, and remove Duo Maxwell from this picture." "Duo is their leader, they will definitely retalliate if we kill him." "Then just teach him a lesson." "So, who to take care of first?" Lucifer stroked Alexial's cheek and brushed some dark hair from her face. "Duo. That way we can use it against her. We shall teach him a lesson he wont forget." "Ooh i wouldnt want to be your enemy" Lucifer smirked and swallowed Alexial's mouth. 


	7. chapter 7

Authors note: This chapter contains some explicit content... If you are a very religious person, pass on...  
  
  
  
  
  
After a night of fun filled dancing at the Pit, Duo and Shadow finally decided to call it quits. A new band had come to play that night, so everyone was tuckered out from mosh pits and hardcore dancing. Duo walked his girlfriend home. They said good night and Duo headed on his way. He walked down the streets in silence, thinking about the past week. He walked through dark alleys and down low lit sidewalks. He was almost home when a voice made him stop. "Hello Duo Maxwell" A tall figure stepped out of the darkness, his face shealded by shadows. "The leader of our enemies. How good it is to see you." "What is it that you want?" Duo asked, looking down at the ground, a smirk across his face. "To talk." "About what?" "My girl, Shadow. I see you have been consulting with her. And this i cannot allow." "What do you mean your girl?" "I am her, let us say, employer." Duo's head popped up, remembering that night they had slept together. Shadow had been talking about her employer buying her all her things. "So your her employer. What is it to you if we talk?" "She has no need to be speaking with you people. Enemies do not talk to eachother, And i cannot allow my best girl to be turned by your kind." Shapes of figures encircled Duo, though he knew not who they were. "So Shadow is one of you huh." Someone lashed out at him, but he dodged it, pushing the person into the ground. The others lunged at him, kicking and punching. Duo fought back as hard as he could. but 10 to one didnt give him much chance for success. Something hard struck him across his back, bashing his spine. As other weapons beat him all over. Someone swung a metal bar at him, hitting him directly in the face, before he passed out. That wasnt the end. They still continued to beat him, even after he was too far gone to notice. Suddenly, it stopped, and he was lifted up. "We know alot about you Duo Maxwell, your past, your part in the past wars. Your hate of God. I think its about time we sent you to meet dont you think? but no, that would be too nice" Duo opened his eyes half way to see Lucifer, Alexial at his side holding a gun. He felt himself being lifted once again. Out of nowhere, unimaginable pain shot through his hands and feet, something being shoved through them. He cried out, but it wouldnt help, he knew noone would come save him. All his friends were still at the pit. The surface he was pinned to was lifted up, until it stood straight up, leaning against a building. Severe pressure was pounding in his chest. He looked at Lucifer one last time. He aimed the gun and fired. 


	8. chapter 8

Katou slumped down the streets, too stoned to care about anything. His mind was in wonderland, dreaming of new drugs to try. Having no particular place to go, he wandered down alleys and behind buildings, making his walk more interesting. The blonde druggie walked down one alley, it smelled of blood. He payed no mind to it and kept dragging himself. A drop of blood fell on his face. "Wha the fu-?" he looked up. "Duo? jesus christ Duo!" he spat out, staring in horror at his tied up friend. He took off, running as fast as he could toward the pit.  
  
Katou ran until he bumped into Michael. "Michael!! come help!!! Duo got hurt!" "What in the fucks sake are you babbling about?" Michael glared at Katou. "Come with me Michael! its true!!!" Katou grabbed Michael's fractured arm and dragged him to where Duo was. Michael beat Katou in the head and paused, slowly looking up to see Duo, nailed to a piece of ply wood in the shape of a cross. "Jesus!" Michael cried and pulled the plywood down. Katou helped as much as he could, not alot. Michael ordered Katou to pick him up and to follow him. "Why cant you carry him?" Katou complained. "Because i cant! if you ask me again im gonna rip your balls off and feed them to you!! so shut the fuck up and follow me!" Katou followed Michael to the nearest, cleanest hospital.  
  
"Hello Shadow" Alexial slid into Shadow's apartment, without the chinese girl noticing. "Alexial, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked, pulling her bathrobe over her. Lucifer strode in behind her. "Hello my dear sweet Shadow." "What do you guys want?" Shadow asked again but silenced when Lucifer shoved her into a chair. "Whats this about?" "You wouldnt lie to me Shadow?" Lucifer asked, kneeing down infront of her, stroking her face. "No." "Good. Youve been consulting with our enemies." "What do you mean?" "Dont play dumb with me girl. Ive seen you. Youve been consulting with Duo Maxwell." "Yes so, we are together." Alexial smacked her across the face. "You stupid girl. Dont you know who he is? Duo is the leader of our enemies. And you are dating him?" "What?! i dont understand." "Well there is nothing to worry about, hes been disposed of, He wont be bothering you or us anymore" Lucifer smirked and stood up. "What do you mean?" Shadow questioned. A knot formed in her throat and dreaded what Lucifer would say. "Hes dead, thats all there is to it. Goodbye love, I suggest you find someone else to fuck. That boy wont be useful to you anymore." Lucifer kissed Shadow's forehead and left, followed by Alexial. She blew a kiss in Shadow's direction and closed the door quietly. "Do you think we got our point across?" Lucifer asked his lover. An ear piercing scream sounded from her apartment. "I do believe so. Duo is out of the picture which means Shadow can get back to work. Though it is sad, I did warn her not to fall in love in her business. After all, whores dont love." Alexial lit up a cigarette and put an arm around Lucifer's waist as they walked out of the complex.  
  
Shadow lay on the floor, eyes red and puffy from sobbing. "That bastard! i hate you!!" she cried and threw glass across the room, watching it shatter. "What am i going to do? What can i do?" she thought out loud and shot down a drink of some kind. "I dont want to be alone in this apartment now." Her head shot up. "Thats it! Duo's room mate! ill go to him!" The chinese goth dried her eyes and grabbed her coat, heading out to find Duo's room mate.  
  
"Shit! i have no fucking clue where he lives." She dug through thoughts in the back of her memory for any clues as to where he might live. A vague memory reminded her and she ran to make sure she was correct.  
  
It took a bit, but Shadow got to the building. She checked with the clerk to make sure he lived there. When the clerk waved her in, she ran up the stairs to the apartment. It was locked, and no one answered. The silence was getting to her so she picked the lock on the door. The entire apartment was dark. It looked like no one had been here. "Damn! he didnt come home." Shadow searched around the place, looking for a number or something to contact Duo's room mate. She came across a letter on the fridgerator.  
  
Duo, I know you will probably mess something up while im away. So im gonna lay down the rules again. You better lock the door. And stay out of trouble. You will be in deep shit if i come home and youve done something. Ill see you in two weeks. Heero  
  
It had a number where Heero could be reached at the bottum. Shadow quickly picked up the phone and dialed it. It rung for afew seconds before someone picked up "Hello?" a soft feminine sounding voice answered. "Uh yes, i need to speak with Heero." "Okay, one minute." The phone was covered as the name Heero was shouted. Someone else picked up the phone, while another hung up. "Hello?" a stern voice said. "Is this Heero?" "Yes." "Um hi, You dont know me, but im a friend of Duo's. Im calling because he got into some serious trouble and needs you right away." "How did you get this number?" "Thats really not important right now, Duo is in real danger, he might not make it. He needs you now." "Ok." Heero hung up the phone. Shadow's heart slowly started to go back down to her chest. It jumped into her throat when she spoke to him. "Bastard" she muttered and left the apartment, locking the door once again and took off for the pit.  
  
Shadow walked slowly down the streets, a heaviness on her heart. She fought back tears until she couldnt stand it anymore. She turned down an alley and sat down on a board. She curled up into a ball, hugging her knees and sobbed. She wiped her eyes and placed her hands behind her. They slipped in something and the smell of blood filled her nostrils. She turned around to see what was there. Blood, alot of blood and some huge nails. It looked like someone had been nailed to the board she was sitting on. It was fresh. Shadow immediatly pulled herself up and backed off the board. "This...this..." She shook her head and backed up into the next wall, slipping on a wet plastic bag. Her skull collided with the brick wall, stealing her consciousness away. Her dreams plagued her with what had truly happened to Duo. She saw his body hanging from the wood, the look of fear in his eyes, the tears that fell from them. Her eyes snapped open as she saw his friends carry him away. She stood up immediatly and took off running to the place they had taken him.  
  
The nurse at the front desk gave her a hard time. "Im sorry maam, not everyone can be emmitted into seeing the patient, he already has two of them in there with him." "Look here you fat bitch! thats my fucking boyfriend in there! and if you wont let me see him, ill go in on my own! fuck off!" she screamed, tears threatening to fall unwillingly. "Security! throw that girl out!!" the woman screamed. Two large men came rushing toward Shadow. She dodged them and ran up the stairs to intensive care. She jumped up to see through the windows. "Not in any of these!" she cried. "Hey kid get back here!" the officers yelled from behind her. Shadow ran to the last room and jumped up. "Duo!" she screamed, getting a glance of Duo lying on a bed, with Michael and a blonde at his sides. One of the officers tackled her to the ground. "Let go of me you fat fuck!!!!" she screamed, kicking and fighting to get free of the larger man's grip, but to no avail. They threw her out onto the street and closed the door behind them. She let out a sigh of desperation and trudged down the wet street in the rain. "Heero would be able to get in. But he wont know where he is." Shadow walked in the direction of the apartment. Shadow once again picked the lock, letting herself into the apartment. The clock struck 6 a.m. She took off her coat and slumped on the couch, covering her eyes from the light of the lamp next to her. "Oh God, even if there is one, save him" she whispered, dozing off with her last words. 


	9. chapter 9

Shadow awoke to the sound of someone jiggling the door knob and opening it. Her eyes cracked open as she groggily tried to make out the figure that walked toward her. In her subconscious, she saw Duo, but she knew it wasnt. "Who are you?" that stern voice said clearly. She opened her eyes to see a japanese boy glaring at her. "Im the one who called you." "How did you get in here?" "I picked the lock. I figured i should be here to tell you where Duo is." "Where is he?" "He is in the intensive care unit of the hospital. He got jumped." "How." Shadow stood up to look at him better. She figured that he was Heero. "I guess you dont know that Duo is in a gang." "What?" "Okay, i guess he didnt tell you anything." Heero walked over to her and sat in his chair. "Explain." "Ive got alot of explaining to do. Well first, my name is Shadow, and i have been seeing Duo for a while. He is the leader of a gang, the enemies of my gang. I didnt know that until last night. People from my gang jumped him last night and beat him severely. Some of his friends found him and took him to the hospital." Heero's glare was making her uneasy. "Why did he get jumped?" he asked, keeping the same low tone in his voice. "Because," she paused and looked out the window, "Because of me. My employer didnt want us to be together so he had him beat up." "Where is he?" "Ill take you to him, follow me." Shadow got up and grabbed her trenchcoat, pulling it over her small body. She led Heero out of the apartments toward the hospital.  
  
The same nurse stopped him on his way in. "What are you doing?" she asked rudely. "Here to see a patient." "Im sorry but you must have access and permission. And you can only get that from me." The nurse stuck her nose up and tried to look proud of her worthless job. Heero glared at her and pulled out his gun, pointing it between her eyes. "Y-you have my permission to go" she gulped. "W-who are you here to see?" "Duo Maxwell." "uh yes yes, he is in room 250, up the stairs at the end of the hall." Heero put his gun away and headed up the stairs, followed by Shadow. He barged into Duo's room, making Michael jump. "Who are you?" the red head asked. "His room mate." Heero turned around, making Shadow stop short. "You arent needed here" he said harshly. "But..." Heero glared his death glare and she slowly turned to leave, taking one last glance at Duo's silent body. She ran out of the room, stomping down the stairs in fury.  
  
Heero walked over to Duo's side and took a look at him. "Its that girls fault" Michael muttered. If they hadnt met this wouldnt have happened. "I never trusted her." "Who are you?" Heero asked planly. "We are friends of Duo's, we found him. Im Michael, thats Katou" he pointed to the blonde asleep in a chair. "Who are you?" Michael shot back. "Heero Yuy, Duo's friend. You all can leave." Michael, not in a mood to mess with anybody, grabbed Katou by his hair and dragged him out of the room, the blonde yelping and screeching like a puppy.  
  
Shadow ran. It was the only thing that seemed right. Run away, forget about last night, all that happened. Even if just for a little bit, leave it all behind. She ran up to her apartment and slammed the door, fustrated by the locks, she slid down the door, crying as went. A wave of fury and sorrow overwhelmed her. Her fist slammed into the door, busting a hole in it. Pain shot up her knuckles as she observed the pieces of wood sticking out of it. Pain filled and overpowered the anguish that was swallowing her. She hit the door again, harder, making another hole in it next to the other one. She pulled herself to her feet and stumbled into a chair at her bar. She lit up a cigarette and took long deep drags on it, finishing it quickly and replacing it with another. Thats it, occupy your mind with something else, like pain, cold hard pain. After all, your not needed now. That bastard is all Duo needs at the moment. And the rest of his friends, not his enemies. She thought to herself and began pulling pieces of wood from her hand. It bled everywhere, but she didnt care. She smeared it all over the counter top and made herself a mixed drink with some of the stronest alcohol she had. Slamming it back made a warm full sensation sweep through her body. It was unremarkably pleasant. She made another one and did the same, putting her cigarette out. She found something else better than the last to calm her nerves and forget about last night's events, as well as today's. She got herself so drunk she didnt see Belial walk into her darkened apartment. "Hey you were having a party without me?! how is that possible?!" Belial joked and took a seat next to Shadow. "Here drink up" Shadow passed her a bottle of something and watched the red head slam it down. "Thats some good shit. Perfect thing to do tonight."  
  
Afew hours later the two were so piss drunk they couldnt tell floor from cieling. Shadow had poured her heart out to Belial, all about Duo, and Heero, her part in it all. She cried so hard it hurt, and Belial laughed so hard she cried. In the end, they both wound up laughing at everything nothing, until they both passed out where they sat.  
  
Michael had dragged Katou back to the Pit to inform everyone of what happened to their leader. He was raging mad and kicking and punching everything in sight. After he had yelled what happened to everyone he sat on the bed next to Raphael. "Bastard its all your fucking fault!!!!!! If you hadnt stopped that cunt in the street!!!! this wouldnt have happened!!!!" Michael screamed, his voice cracking like a small child. He stuck the tall blonde in the face, watching as he fell backwards hollering. "Michael this isnt my fault!!!! jesus!!!! i think you broke my nose!!!!!" "GOOD!!!! SOMEONE NEEDS TO TEACH YOU A FUCKING LESSON ASS HOLE!!!!!!!!!" Michael screamed and stormed out of the room, leaving it in utter silence. "Well that went well" Katou blurted out and lit a joint. "What in the fuck are you talking about?!! he just broke my nose!!!! my beautiful face!!! what in the hell am i supposed to do?!!!" "Live with it you dumb piece of shit. Maybe you could fuck a bline woman so she wouldnt have to see how ugly you are now" Jibril spat, making everyone else bust out in laughter. Raphael jumped off the bed and ran screaming like a little girl into the bathroom. A high pitched squeal came from the bathroom, making everyone laugh harder. "Damn this is some good shit" Katou blurted out before passing out, the joint still lit in his hand. "Damnit Katou! you are gonna burn this place down!" Yogi hollered and grabbed the joint. "This surely aint no marijuaina thats for sure" he took a drag on it and fell down. "Thats some strong shit." "Okay funs over" Jibril interrupted Yogi and pulled the joint from his hand, putting it out. "We got some work to do if we are gonna get Lucifer and his hoes back" She said. 


	10. chapter 10

Duo slowly tried toopen his heavy eyelids, but couldnt. "Wha?" he managed to whisper. "Dont talk Duo, save your strength" a familiar voice said. "H-Heero? what are you doing here?" "Some girl named Shadow called me. I figured you were dead by the way she was talking." "Where is she?" "Gone." "What did you say to her Heero?" "She wasnt needed." "Yes she is. Get her back Heero." "No. Its her fault this happened to you. She explained it to me. You completely didnt listen to me Duo. I told you to stay out of trouble, and i find out that your in a gang and getting the shit beaten out of you." It set Heero off. He yelled and hollered at Duo all the things he did wrong. Duo didnt want to listen to Heero's bull shit. He closed his eyes and went to that safe place in his mind.  
  
Heero had no idea where to look for Shadow. He didnt know the girl or where she lived. Duo was sleeping, so he couldnt find out. He just sat there and watched him sleep, his heart twisting at the sight of his beaten friend lying there helpless.  
  
Shadow stirred, knocking over a bottle, making it shatter on the ground below her. Her head pounded, showing her that she had a severe hangover. She observed all the empty bottles of alcohol and the thing asleep next to her. "Belial?" The red head stirred and pulled her head up off the counter. "Just five more minutes luci" she mumbled and dropped her head again, snoring away. Shadow tried to remember what happened last night, she knew for damn sure Belial wouldnt. A vague memory of tears and laughter blew through her mind. She slumped back in the bar chair as last night came into play. Alot of drinking and talking. "Duo" Shadow said out loud. Someone knocked on the door. She barely heard it, but it came again, making her mind register what was going on. She slid out of the seat, gripping it for balance, and headed over to the door. She opened it to see Heero. "What do you want?" she asked, her speech slightly slurred. She put her hand where her head was pounding. "Duo wants to see you" he said in that same monotone. "Oh he does, does he? But you said i wasnt needed so i have no reason to go since his room mate doesnt want me in there." She said sarcastically, sounding alittle drunk than she had intended. "Duo wants to see you. He asked me to find you." "Ok ok ok, give me a minute." Shadow disappeared into her dark apartment giving Heero an invitation in. The apartment reeked of alcohol big time. He saw a figure asleep at the bar. "Michael?" he went over to the person and shook him. "Hey i just told you five more minutes luci. if you bug me again ill sick the dogs on you" Belial mumbled. Heero figured that wasnt Michael, it sounded like a woman or something." Shadow appeared in the hallway, dressed and looking alittle better than she had five minutes ago. "So long Belial. Lets go Heero." Heero walked out of the apartment, followed by Shadow.  
  
They walked in silence to the hospital, nothing really interesting to talk about, since they didnt know eachother. The nurse at the desk didnt even bother trying to stop them. She just gulped and hid behind her magazine. Shadow stopped when they walked into the room. She slowly made her legs move to Duo's side. She stroked his cut cheeks and touched his bandaged hand. He opened his eyes as much he could and smiled weakly at her. "Oh Duo im so sorry" Shadow sobbed and leaned over him. She layed her head on his chest. "Its allright Shadow. Its not your fault." "Yes it is" She lifted her head to look in his eyes. "Its my fault that Lucifer did this to you because i wasnt supposed to be with you. But i swear i didnt know who you really were until two nights ago" she sobbed. "Its ok, I didnt know who you were or who your employer was either until two nights ago." Heero sat in the corner and watched them closly. It seemed disguisting to him in a way that Duo had fallen for something like her instead of him. It made him alittle jealous to see Duo sharing his heart with someone else. But he knew this was the only way for him. If Duo was going to get better in time, it was going to be because of that girl.  
  
***1 Month Later***  
  
"Heero i really am allright cant ya tell? i can move just fine." "I still dont think you are well enough to go out and fight. You arent fully recovered yet." "Heero i want the bastards who did this to me to pay. And they will. And my friends are going to help me." "I still cant believe that you went off and joined a gang behind my back." "Hey i needed some friends. And these people are my friends. Now get dressed." "No. I refuse to wear such trash." "Aw come on He-chan, you sound like Wufei." "You may like to look like a freak without decency, but i will not." "Heero those are my best clothes, and your damn lucky im gonna let YOU wear them to a brawl. So just shut up and put em on." "Fine." Heero grabbed the black clothes off of Duo's bed and went to his room to change. Afew minutes later, Heero came out in black leather pants, thick boots, a black lacy shirt and a long black trenchcoat. "Aww you look so pretty!!" "Omae or Korosou." "Uh huh. Well Heero its the style here, I cant have you showing up in sky blue and white now can i?" "No Duo, this is your style." "Yes so." "You are hopeless. Lets just go get this overwith."  
  
Duo led Heero to The Pit. Everyone stared at him as he weaved through bodies. Duo led him upstairs to Raphael's apartment. Everyone was there already. "I swear why must we meet in this shit house? he doesnt even clean" Michael complained and pointed at Raphael who had bandages on his nose. "Hey, you decided to knock down the wall and expand it into mine so shut the fuck up. im gonna have his bugs in my apartment" Jibril bitched at Michael. He turned around and ignored her, waiting for Duo to speak. "Allright all, this is Heero, my best friend and roommate." "Yea yea yea i know who he is. What are we going to do about Lucifer?" Michael said, sounding overly anxious to get in a good fight. "Our big night is tonight. We are to meet him in that old abandoned building at the end of fifth street. He will be waiting for us." "I really dont see the point of fighting abunch of foolish idiots over you" Uriel spoke up from the corner. "There is no point to meaningless bloodshed." "We arent doing this to kill everyone. Just to get a point across that we are better and they should leave us alone" Setsuna said proudly, Sara at his side. "Why dont we just hand over Sara as a peace treaty, that should satisify Lucifer. What do ya say?" Kira asked sarcastically. "what the fuck??!!!!! i do not think so!!!! we should get rid of you instead!! your a worthless friend Kira" Setsuna shot back, glaring at him. "Will you two shut up? Lets just all be ready for tonight, and try not to get yourselves killed, and dont kill any of them!" Duo stressed. "But they almost killed you Duo" Katou said, sober and not stoned. "I saw you before anyone else did."  
  
"Oh shut up Katou, you were too stoned to remember jack shit" Michael argued. "Im the one who had to carry him, yes i do remember Michael." "Duo i really dont think you should fight in this" Jibril protested, making use of all the seperate conversations. "I know you arent fully recovered." "Its allright, Heero is gonna play my body guard. Im not too busted up to fight. Im ready to get my revenge on those sorry bastards" Duo reassured everyone. "Lets just get some sleep for now so we are awake and aware tonight" he suggested and walked over to Raphael's bed, plopping down on it. "Its clean, i just changed the sheets" Sara said. "You change his sheets and not mine?!" Setsuna barked. "Oh shut your mouth big brother! you need to take care of yourself! Raphael was handicapt." "What?!!! you call a broken nose handicapt?!! you are-" "Shove it big brother. Not another word." "I will-" "Uh uh uh!! i said not another word!" "Someone should beat her in the head with a shovel" Yogi whispered in Katou's ear. "They should do more than that. Look at how she treats Setsuna. Hes a puppy that gets bossed around by his little sister!!" Katou bust out laughing. Sara came over and slapped him across the face. "Hey you dont hit my man!" Yogi shouted and backhanded Sara across the face. "How dare you hit me!! big brother!!!" "Ah go to hell bitch." "What?!!! Katou you ass!!!" "Hold it, your talking to my man all wrong, its the wrong tone" Yogi joked. "I am not an ass!!" Katou protested. "Yes you are you little toad!!! your more worthless than Setsuna!!" Oh will someone shut her up?!!" Yogi pleaded. "You shut the fuck up!!!" he screamed in Sara's ear. "How dare you!!! i will not be treated this way!!!" Yogi pushed her out the window before she had anytime to reply. "Oops, she slipped" he lied. A big splat was heard up in the apartment. "Oh well, i guess thats the end of Sara" Katou clapped his hands and laughed. "Sara? Sara?" Setsuna walked over to the window and screamed out it. "SARA!!!!!!!!!! Yogi you bastard!!!!!" "Hey will you guys cut it out!!!! Duo is sleeping and im sure he doesnt want to hear your crap!" Uriel boomed, making everyone shut up. "I suggest you all get some sleep, like Duo said, its going to be a very long night." 


	11. chapter 11

Duo led his gang down the streets, Heero on his right side, and Michael on his left. They walked to the old abandoned building where they were supposed to meet Lucifer and his hoard. They slowly stepped out from the Shadows. Lucifer walked between everyone. "So i guess we didnt kill you enough" He smirked his smart ass smrik. "You cant kill Death" Duo shot back. Shadow came running through the Lucifer's gang, pushing him aside and running into Duo's arms. "Oh god ive missed you" she said, burying her face in his chest. "Me too, me too" Duo replied, holding her tight.  
  
Michael walked up in front of everyone until he was face to face with his brother. "This ends here Lucifer. If we win, you leave us alone." "And what if we win? Lets see, I get...you, and Shadow." "By the time this night is over, i will kill you." Michael glared at his older brother. "Oh you will, will you?" "Ill kill you any way i can, but i will kill you." "As you wish" Lucifer swung, hitting Michael in the lip. Both sides rushed at eachother, trying to beat eachother to a pulp. Shadow stayed behind and watched, not interferring with either side. Everyone had someone to clobber, spilling blood and cutting eachother up. Michael and Lucifer branched off from the group and fought hand to hand. "Face it little brother, you wont win" Lucifer bragged, landing and missing punches on Michael. "You wont get me that easily Lucifer!" Michael screamed, slashing Lucifer down the face with his claws. He backed up and touched his face wiping the blood away. "For that you will pay" He lunged at Michael again.  
  
"This truly is a sight" A familiar face walked up next to Shadow. "I figured you would be out there." "Doing what? protecting Lucifer? as you can see, he doesnt need it. I have no need to be in this fight either. Its a beautiful fight. Goths versus Goths, over nothing in particular." "Alexial why are they doing this?" Shadow looked up at the taller woman. "To justify themselves, find their place in life. Nothing more, nothing less. In a way it is a waste of time, but to them, it holds more meaning than half the things they have done. That is why i watch them now instead of fight with them." "I just hope none of them get killed, on either side." Shadow sighed and clutched her hand to her chest.  
  
Duo fought for what seemed like forever, He was Shinigami again, not caring who or what he hurt or did. He made sure that no one was killed though. He would look over his shoulder and see Heero keeping an ever watchful eye on him. It gave Duo more strength to continue fighting. He would glance at Michael, who was holding his own against his older brother. They were fighting with what looked like swords, lunging forth and pouncing back only to do it again. "This is it Lucifer! the last draw!" Michael screamed at his brother, holding his sword up and ready to run at his foe. Lucifer did the same. In afew heart beats the two were charging at eachother, swords drawn high, ready to slice the other in half. For a split second the collided, then stopped. Lucifer fell to his knees as Michael swung around watched. "This is the end, very good little brother" Lucifer whispered and fell to the ground, not stirring. Everyone stopped fighting and looked in their direction. "Its over" Michael announced and threw his sword down, walking away.  
  
Everyone stood there for afew seconds in awe. Lucifer had just been slain, symbolizing that the fight was over. Duo stood up and walked over to Shadow. "I think we can all live our lives now, not worrying about which side to be on, or which gang to belong to. But im going home." Duo put his arm around Shadow and followed Michael. Heero followed as well.  
  
As Duo and Shadow walked down the street, it stopped raining. "Wow it stopped raining for once!" Duo exclaimed. "So what do we do now?" Shadow asked, gazing up at Duo. "Live out our lives how we want to. You and me, maybe move away from here. I dont know." "Sounds good to me. When do we leave?" "Um thats a good question. Heero when are we gonna go back to Quatre's?" Duo turned to look at Heero. "As soon as you can get your stuff packed" Heero answered and walked on ahead. "Well there you go, as soon as we can get our stuff packed." "Well then what are we waiting for?" she grinned up at him. "Well first, we cant lose that guy, hes got the money for the plane tickets!! Heero wait for us we are coming with you!!" 


End file.
